


A Thousand Times

by DaturaMoon



Series: Detective Loki [1]
Category: Prisoners (2013), detective loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: Detective Loki drabble with a Black F reader(more Loki to come, including general F reader ones)
Relationships: Detective Loki/ Black F reader
Series: Detective Loki [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016785
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Thousand Times

Detective Loki was a mysterious man. Brooding. Intense. Quiet in a loud sort of way.   
He frequented the bar you worked at. Often staring his sorrows and shadows of his cases in the face with a glass or two of whiskey.   
To be honest, you were drawn to him. Often coming up with storylines about his life and his tattoos. He was unlike any detective you’ve ever seen.   
Then, one day, a customer decided to push your boundries all night. You got him kicked out, but upon leaving you found him outstde, waiting.   
Before you can grab your mace, he grabs you. But is quickly pulled off by someone in all black. It’s not until the attacker is thrown into the wall do you see the face of your savior; Detective Loki.   
From that night on, he made it a habit to walk you home, even though you told him he didn’t have to.   
Your walks started out as silent, awkward. Soon small talk led to smooth conversation and sometimes you even got him to smile or laugh.   
It was the start of what would become one of the most life changing relationships of your life.   
That was two years ago.   
Even now, as you stand in the doorway watching as your husband and son share a sweet moment on the couch, your heart swells with love.   
You would say yes a thousand times, as long as it would lead you right here.


End file.
